swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Charlatan
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Scum and Villainy This page details the Charlatan Prestige Class found in Scum and Villainy. You might be looking for the Scum and Villainy character of the same name, the Charlatan. Found in seedy spaceports throughout the galaxy, Charlatans are swindlers and con artists, thieves of the highest order. They specialize in double-cross, using graft, deception, and misdirection to part their victims from their hard-earned credits. Charlatans have the dangerous ability to convince others that handing over their credits is a good idea, even when every instinct screams that they should not. Of all the rogues one is likely to meet, the Charlatan is the most innocuous. A Charlatan never holds a person at blaster-point, demanding their victims empty out their pockets. A Charlatan that fails to dupe a victim simply moves on to find easier prey. In fact, in some corners of the galaxy, Charlatans are regarded as heroic, especially those who rip off folks who are just as corrupt as they are. Individuals become Charlatans not out of greed or want, but because their talents are well suited for espionage. Spies, infiltrators, and other intelligence agents can also double as Charlatans to mask their true intentions while trying to learn information, acquire a precious object, or sabotage an enemy. Examples of Charlatans in Star Wars Achk Med-Beq, Dannl Faytonni, Lando Calrissian, Orloc. Prerequisites To qualify to become a Charlatan, a character must fulfill the following criteria: * Minimum Level: 7th * Trained Skills: Deception, Persuasion * Talents: At least one Talent from the Disgrace Talent Tree, the Influence Talent Tree, or the Lineage Talent Tree. Game Rule Information The following are the features of the Charlatan Prestige Class: 'Hit Points' At each level, Charlatans gain 1d8 Hit Points + their Constitution modifier. Force Points Charlatans gain a number of Force Points equal to 6 + one-half their Character Level, rounded down, each time they gain a new level in this Prestige Class. Defense Bonuses At 1st level, Charlatans gain a +4 Class bonus to their Will Defense, and a +2 Class bonus to their Reflex Defense. Talents At every odd-numbered level (1st, 3rd, 5th, and so on), the Charlatan selects a Talent. The Charlatan must meet the prerequisites (If any) of the chosen Talent. No Talent can be selected more than once unless expressly indicated. A Charlatan can select a Talent from one of the Talent Trees (Charlatan). Score When a Charlatan takes the time to observe a potential victim, they gain useful clues and insights about his or her desires and motives. If a Charlatan spends a Full-Round Action watching a single target, until the end of the encounter that Charlatan can reroll all Deception checks made against that target, keeping the better of the two results. Swindle A Charlatan can take advantage of potential scores, using the information they learned to dupe them into believing that the Charlatan is on the up-and-up. A Charlatan can substitute Deception checks for Stealth checks made to Pick Pocket. A successful check does not mean that the Charlatan picks the target's pockets, but rather that they have convinced the target to give them the desired object of the target's own free will. Generally, a target realizes what they have done at the end of the encounter. At 6th level, a Charlatan gains a +1 bonus to these checks. This bonus increases to +2 at 8th level, and +5 at 10th level.